


劣根性

by Kavacha



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kavacha/pseuds/Kavacha
Summary: 黑白骑长篇连载，一方（黑骑）死亡预警，随缘更新
Relationships: Dark Knight | DRK Characters/Paladin | PLD Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)





	1. Chapter 1

*双人男

*两个疯批互相拯救的故事

*一方死亡

骑士看了一眼排班表，然后又看了一眼通讯贝。嘈杂的声音盖过了黑骑的很多话，骑士一点都听不清。但至少他今夜又要很晚回家了。 和黑骑认识是偶然，月初清理星芒节后续的东西时他刚好把黑骑怀里抱着的果汁全数浇在那身看起来还不错的衣服上，不过主动承担后续损失的骑士没想到会抱着一箩筐的吃的站在白银乡一座S房前，去给黑骑做了一顿饭。虽然他确实会点东西，但摸不准对方的口味也是一件很难的事情，不过现在这些都不重要。 排班表被塞得满满当当的意思就是骑士根本没什么空去赴约，至少现在冲去伊修加德，再回来上班的话——是根本来不及的。但他也不知道怎么去拒绝黑骑，只能扭扭捏捏地塞了张后半个月的排班表过去，然后不太像在笑似的笑了一会，被赶出去了。骑士站在院子里挠挠头，叹了口气准备掐传送回到自己的小公寓，黑骑却又把门打开了。 这一举措把刚掐传送的骑士吓得往前一载中断了这个过程。黑骑嘴上的疤让他看上去有些凶，但明明骑士自己鼻梁上也有差不多长度的一条，在他面前却是大气都不敢喘一口。他听同事所说书里的暗黑骑士，那些伊修加德反面教材都挺危险的，如果惹他们不高兴了——映入眼帘的是被撕碎的排班表，虽然其实还有一份备着，但黑骑的心情好像不太好。如果不错的话也不会这样看着他，就像看一个被按在砧板上的鱼似的。 “怎，怎么了吗？”他缓慢地，用这辈子活到现在最慢的速度转过身去，把慌张掩盖起来，鼓起勇气去看黑骑的眼睛。那灰色的眼好像从来都没有情绪，没有喜怒哀乐。但被盯着的时候总觉得对方的情绪就像在油锅里跳舞似的，要炸。“所以你没空是吗？”黑骑的声音听起来不温不火，落在骑士耳里带了些奇怪的味道，“因为我——”还没说完，黑骑就啪的甩上了门。留骑士站在门前面摸不清走还是不走。 他从来没有觉得猜一个人的心情有这么难，深怕黑骑又开门。骑士看了看院子，然后悄悄地坐在院子里摆放的椅子上。这座S房靠海，字面意义上的。踏出去左拐就是沙滩，他当然不是穿着便服来的，银白的铠甲让他其实没有什么办法给自己找乐子，就只能盯着院子里放着的两个木人发呆，然后干脆撑着头睡着了。 黑骑在出门拿邮件的时候才发现那个蓝眼睛骑士没有离开，而是缩在那里安安静静的。他这才凑过去去看骑士的脸，虽然有过几面之缘，可黑骑不了解骑士，一点也不。从安排的没有一丝喘息机会的排班表，到他这个人本身。黑骑知道的太少了，他只能蹲下来去看那张安详的睡颜，小心翼翼地把人抱起来。 骑士睁开眼的时候，是陌生的天花板，陌生的墙壁。装潢的主色透露着屋主或许可能是个性冷淡，床头的果汁让骑士混沌的大脑自己转了起来。这里不可能是自己的公寓，他没有这么舒服的床，壁纸也不是这个颜色的，天花板的灯应该是伊修加德式的，那种把室内染上昏黄灯光的吊灯。所以这只能是黑骑家了，他眨了眨眼，在意识到自己的处境之后，骑士才发现剑盾不见了。也不能说是不见，身上的铠甲也被换成了轻便的衣服，这迫使他撩开袖子去看层层叠叠的伤痕。上面已经被涂抹了草药，至少对愈合来说绝对有用。 他刚想把那些玩意弄下去，黑骑就开门进来了。灰色的头发遮住了一只眼睛，这让骑士以为两只都是灰的，但他侧过去的时候，右眼却是那种他很喜欢的金色。黑骑拿来的是准备换上的药，他垂眸见骑士的手指正准备把它们都弄下去，室内的气压就因为这个动作突然变低，这不可能是骑士的错觉或者他多想了。“我没事的，这些都——”黑骑很喜欢打断骑士的话，如果眼神可以杀人，那么黑骑已经把骑士一刀砍死了。骑士的双臂布满层层叠叠的伤痕，有些是因为战斗留下的，那些占少数，大部分都是他自己划出来的。 “我还以为你不会让我进来。”骑士的声音小的很，像是在抱怨，他还是更喜欢被丢出去一些。至少不会这样和一个习惯沉默的人干瞪眼，与人的对视会让他感到对方可能在偷偷地用他双臂上的伤口来判断他的性格，再毫无根据的推断出骑士或许是个疯子，最歇斯底里的那种。在黑骑沉默之中换了新的药之后，他没有如骑士所料的马上离开。也对，这里是他的地盘，他说了算。 于是他没有再抬头去看黑骑了，不管是谁也好，只要不对他说出什么出格的话就可以。他可以接受那些一般意义上的说教和……嫌弃的眼神。可黑骑在进入房间就沉默到现在让骑士都觉得有些口干舌燥了，本想抬头去看他在干些什么，在这一番挣扎之后，他发现在换完药之后，人根本不在房间里。反而窗户倒是被打开了，这让骑士有了悄悄下床的想法。他斜着坐在飘窗上，去看院子里的景色。 这个高度即使翻窗跳进院子里也不会出什么事，或许是位置太好的缘故，黑骑似乎很喜欢这里。“换个地方坐，那里凉。”黑骑的声音突兀地从身后响起，骑士没动，他只是象征性地把屁股往外挪了一点。为了他的最大舒服考虑，黑骑直接拆散了他的头发，它们乱糟糟的贴着骑士的背被他压在后面，有几缕头发贴着他的唇，如果把双臂上不完好的皮肤忽略掉，骑士或许会很受欢迎。 而他却第一次在黑骑目前沉默了，骑士安静的仿佛室内此刻只有黑骑一人，是黑骑的幻觉创造了这样一个美丽却又疯狂的人。这两个特质在骑士身上完美的被糅合到一起，再成为这样一个个体。“你要把我留在这里吗？”他终于舍得开口了，可很明显骑士没有对着黑骑说，就像这只是自言自语一般。“之后我会很忙，严格意义上来说我不想拒绝你。但很多时候这些事由不得我，”骑士顿了顿，“虽然我确实有理由来请假，但他们总会用你可以想象到最令人作呕的眼神去看我的手臂，仿佛透过这个他们可以把我认定为一个彻头彻尾的疯子。当然，我也差不多。” “你实在没空，或者不想。我也不会逼你去做你不想做的。”黑骑听骑士嗯了一声，他再想不到别的话了，就只能看着骑士把衣服脱下来叠好，光着上半身跑到客厅拿回自己的铠甲。脊背上像是被妖异一爪划过去的痕迹让黑骑在他转身背对自己的时候下意识的去抚摸。骑士虽然颤了一下，却是没有阻挠。“被派去伊修加德那会儿，被龙族挠的。”他回头去看黑骑到底在干些什么，其实他摸不准黑骑的想法，这些暗黑骑士们看上去永远都很难懂，没有一剑把他钉在墙上已经不错了，他这样想。“没什么的，不疼了。再加上我对龙族也没有怨恨。”说完之后他往后退一步，再次被铠甲包裹起来重新赋予了骑士一点安全感，在之后的沉默之中他离开了黑骑的房子。 回到公寓换回舒适的衣服，他才瘫在床上，愈合的草药在之前已经被黑骑换过一次了。骑士小心翼翼地揭下药草，用小刀在这上面留下新的痕迹。手臂上疼痛和滴在地板上的血让他恢复清醒，在死去之前他还有事要做，他还要去赴约，他要去见黑骑。那个男人在身边让他感觉到了前所未有的安心，虽然保持沉默会让骑士很难猜测他的情绪，他或许是开心的吧。 在以一个极其不规范的姿势睡着之前，骑士最后回想了一遍黑骑的样子。


	2. The Blackest Night

他其实根本没有多想，骑士靠在王政厅附近的墙壁上，前不久黑骑搞了个只有彼此的通讯贝，他喜欢没事就点开来看看有没有什么新东西。手臂上的新伤愈合的差不多了，黑骑应该看不出来差别，它本身就已经是那个样子了。在下班之后他迅速的把之后的全给推了，理由是——他申请到了自由骑士这一身份，不再受银胄团的约束。这消息他第一时间以面对面的形式告知了黑骑。

他开门的时候，还是那种感觉。骑士挠了挠头，在他张嘴说话之前窜进了厨房。骑士会做一些简单的东西，但他多数时候都很少下厨，但他对自己的手艺还是很有自信的。他卷起袖子，努力无视了靠在一边看着他的黑骑。

直到他端了两盘胡椒炒新薯出来，黑骑才说了话：“不会影响什么吗？”他问的很没理由，骑士不知道怎么去回，似乎是因为本来就有这样的安排，上层通过的速度快的骑士以为这步骤真的可以只需要短短两三天。“他们估计本来就不想把我留在编内了。谁想没事和一个会在自己手臂上制造伤口的人共事，把我这样的人甩了会更轻松吧。毕竟他们把我从鬼门关拉回来不少次了。”

“为什么？”

“因为我想死，” 骑士说，“我没有活着的意义，母亲死去，父亲杳无音信，你不会想知道我为什么活到现在的。……”黑骑换了个姿势，像是在期待骑士说下去似的，“…只是一个念想而已，至少在死之前，和谁一起经历足以让我记得一辈子的事，说不定那样，我就不会想死了。”他的样子就像在说：你看，我并不是外表看上去的那样。“不说这个了，之后我就基本全天有空了。”骑士继续说道，在很自然的接过黑骑的盘子之后，他充当了洗碗工。黑骑沉默着，只是这样沉默的看着他。

他忽然又觉得看不透骑士了，明明这一切，这痛苦的根源看上去和骑士一点关系都没有，两者之间没有必然的联系。可他为骑士双臂的伤痕寻找了许多存在的合理性，但一个都无法成立。最后只有骑士习惯自残的这一个想法贴切现实，这残酷的现实让黑骑愣住了。在第一次见到骑士的时候，他以为这个人是站在光明之中的。

和在黑暗之中饱受折磨的他不同，骑士受到的肯定不是他所承受的。但黑骑才意识到他判断错误了，骑士毫无疑问在光明之中，但他同时也在坠落。坠落的速度取决于旁人对他的看法，而到现在这个地步——骑士已经远离光明很久了，或许他都不知道本来双臂应该是什么样的。

“不过你还真肯等我啊，”他咬着杯壁，“本来以为你不会的。”骑士指的是今天的事，虽然从明天开始就没有上班的需求了，但今天下班时间还是有些晚，哪怕骑士以最快速度冲了过来，却还是迟到了。“我有很多时间等你。”黑骑没有看他，而是低头看着手里的书。骑士探了个头出来，相比披着头发，他还是扎着头发比较漂亮。长辫子垂下来搭在肩膀上，他就这样看着黑骑。

他和书中那些骑士相差太多了，就好像那挺拔的脊背上背负了什么沉重的东西，那些正折磨着骑士，他也不去追寻这到底是谁的过失，只是单纯的把所有算在自己头上。他的灵魂破碎，在愈合的过程中又被其本人以各种方式折磨。黑骑想，现在的他并不能称之为骑士。其高洁的内在已经随着时间腐烂发臭，骑士维持的只是一个外壳，银胄团为什么如此迅速地通过申请也不足为奇了。

根本不需要考虑他的意愿。黑骑这样想，再怎么询问答案只会从可以和不可以之间做出选择，骑士只会习惯性的说出那两个词汇中的任意一个，最后像是在学习他的沉默，闭着嘴，不去看他。于是他快步朝骑士走去，掐着他的手臂逼迫他整个人转过来，那双眼里是错愕，是对力道的讶异。他或许还没有思考过会被这样对待吧，黑骑无暇去管那双蓝紫色的眼在看什么地方，他听到了骑士的叹息，感觉到了骑士贴着脸颊的手。

骑士坐起来的身子又被按了回去，黑骑把他抱起来放在沙发上，被压在身下的他伸长脖子，这是在暗示什么。黑骑假装没懂，在骑士急的乱动的时候才用牙去咬他的皮肤，边亲变咬留下痕迹。“这就是你想要的吗？”他眨了眨眼，像是在思考，骑士笑起来有一对酒窝，如果不是熟知性格，黑骑或许真的会把他当成一个普通的，意识不到暗黑骑士危险的天真骑士。

而现实与此相反，他不但深知与暗黑骑士相处的危险，还特地答应了同居。与黑暗为伍对他来说似乎是家常便饭，在制造咬痕与吻痕的时候，骑士抱着黑骑，蹭了又蹭。“我想要的远不止这个，你明明知道的。”虽然如此，那笑容也绝不是发自内心的喜悦，或许连骑士都不知道这样的伪装已经无法和他脱离，黑骑松开了他，坐直了身子。“我能给你的不多。”这具身体以及其中的灵魂、这条命，就是全部。 

“我反而像是在得寸进尺。”骑士盘起腿像黑骑那样坐直身子，他选择在黑骑的注视之下窝在沙发上陷入睡眠，黑骑没有走，而是坐在旁边直至他彻底睡着。确定骑士不会被弄醒之后，他凑过去撩开袖子，那些狰狞的伤疤横在那里，就像噩梦。每一道都仿佛是恨极了自己，黑骑的脑袋里突然就窜出了一个他从来都不会考虑的事情，他要去爱骑士。用这饱受折磨的肉体和神智，去把同样痛苦的骑士留在这个世界上。

他不会再一个人度过那些痛苦的黑夜。

或许在光明之中溺毙是最好的结局，至少死的体面，可他现在不是那么想就这样走向死亡了。骑士下意识的抬手去拍掉黑骑搭在他手臂上的手，随后他翻了个身，背朝上趴在沙发上。正因为骑士睡着了，黑骑才比之前更大胆。他换了衣服，比平时的铠甲要来的顺眼。骑士在睁开眼睛后，看到的就是这幅景象。

他迷迷糊糊的盯着黑骑看了一会，又忽然闭眼了。莫名其妙的安心感让他想要再睡一会。或许，这个人也没有表面上看上去的那样难以猜测，骑士换了个姿势，头枕在黑骑大腿上的时候，成功获得了黑骑的一声叹息。

“你是笨蛋吗？”他听黑骑这样说。


End file.
